


hell of a ride

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Crush, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you take a ride on the 'Tower of Doom', you better take somebody with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hell of a ride

"Are you sure you want to go on that ride?"

"What?" Charlie turns around, looking into warm, brown eyes. The first thing that pops into her head is 'Bambi'.

The blond girl in front of her raises her eyebrows. "I asked if you really want to ride that. You look like you're going to faint any second."

A little laugh brakes out of Charlie, because holly hell, this girl is cute. "If I do, would you catch me?"

Bambi laughs. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not in the business of letting people fall on their faces. You always have a big mouth like that?"

That's just the thing, isn't it. Charlie watches the floor, and her voice sounds a lot less confident. "Some friends were teasing me because I'd rather be in front of a computer. I was so annoyed I told them I could ride anything in here, no problem."

The other girl looks up to the top of the ride, and then bends down to catch Charlie's eye. "You want me to ride with you?"

"You would do that?"

"Sure, no problem."

Charlie can't help, but smile at the girl who holds out her hand now. "I'm Jo."

"Charlie."

She takes Jo's hand, but instead of shaking it, Jo holds onto her and moves along the line with her to get on the ride. Charlie tries to convince herself that the butterflies in her stomach come from entering the death machine, and tries to smile bravely when a helper of the amusement park helps them into their seats.

Being strapped down they still hold hands, and when the car starts to move Jo looks over to Charlie. "This might be a bad moment to tell you, but I've never been in one of these myself."

"Then why did you come along?"

Jo smiles weakly. "Because you're cute."

There's heat rushing to Charlie's cheeks, but she laughs. "Now who's the one with the big mouth?"

"Just-" Jo takes a deep breath, a begging look on her face. "Don't let go off my hand, okay?"

Charlie squeezes her fingers for a moment and nods. "Tonight we'll dine in Valhalla."

 

******

 

Sam looks up to the 'Tower of Doom' and whistles. "I can't believe she actually did it."

"Who's that with her?" Cas is nodding to a girl next to Charlie, and Dean peeks over his shoulder to take a look.

"A damn pretty girl, that's who that is."

They are here with a bunch of other people from their school, so Sam takes a wild guess. "Maybe a friend from that computer class Charlie is taking this year?"

Cas shakes his head. "They're holding hands."

"You can hold the hand of a friend." Dean's voice gets a high pitch when he looks down on their own linked hands, and Sam laughs.

"You might be right, but look at Charlie."

They're all squinting at the two girls, and Dean is the first to put it in words. "Ah I see. She's doing the thing with the hair."

Sam nods. "Flirting."

"Totally crushing on her." Cas looks over to Dean with a meaningful look before Sam throws his arms around the both of them.

"Why don't we give them a little privacy?"

Cas points at the tower again. "You know, we could-?"

He doesn't get to finish the sentence, because Dean steers them away. "Are you crazy? I don't care how pretty you are, nobody gets me onto that thing."

Sam huffs a laugh. "Let me get that straight. We've been teasing Charlie, and now she's the bravest of us?"

Dean and Cas exchange another look, and a second later all three of them nod in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote as a warm up. I feel like posting it because Charlie and Jo, am I right?


End file.
